My Twin Core
by LittleCatGotDumped
Summary: Welcome to Metro City, life around here is much simpler and easier here now thanks to our hero, Astro. But, what's this? There's a rival? Yes, Miracle City, Metro City's rival. Astro Boy Movie 2009 is based more here. First Astro Boy fan fic, have mercy! And please do review!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Hey there everyone~! **

**I've been wanting to write this fan fic for so long and I think this'll made your day. . .I hope. ^^|||**

**So, yeah, on to the story! :D**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_"Please! Just, listen to me, Annie!"__ A man, in middle 20s or 30s old, shouted at his wife, his right hand in front of him signaling that his wife should stop, wavered. But the wife did not stop. _

_"Shut up, Bill!. . .I don't. . .want to see your face anymore." The wife said, she packed her stuffs and carried the baby. This snapped him, "Where are you going with our baby?!" he yelled, tears still falling from his eyes. _

_"Don't bother me! You can have Toby with you, but I'll take Tony with me!" She yelled back._

_"No, please. . .Annie, forgive me-" "Never!" _

_In rage, the wife shut the door behind her with a loud SLAM. The baby boy cried in the crib, feeling that part of his body was taken away. Tenma sobbed and slowly walked towards the crib. He looked at the baby and carried it in his arms._

_"Don't worry, Toby. . . . forget about your mother."_

* * *

**13 years later. . .**

**_Astro_'s _POV_**

Hi, my name's Toby Tenma. I'm 13 years old but. . .I don't know if robots would age. Haha. .yeah, I'm a robot. Dad made me to be a replica of the original Toby. Everyone calls me Astro, but my dad calls me Toby. Dang, I don't know if I could handle two names, but hey, I'm already used to this.

Right now, I'm back with school. You can ask why. Heh, well, the answer is, I just wanted to cope up with my studies and my father is extremely busy putting the city back on track. Yeah, the city's wrecked because of me and the fight with President Stone. Good thing he's been banned due to major destruction that he caused to the city. And you're telling me that I should be banned forever, too? Because I wrecked the whole city?

Why, I saved the city for Pete's sake!

And everyone's thankful for that. So, that's why I'm here, free from jail (yay~).

As I went inside the halls, students were staring at me intensely. Weird. . oh yeah, maybe they saw me that I just took off with my rocket boots (or just rockets) and fought with the pres. in the news. This made me feel nervous. Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Hey, Toby!" I turned my head to its source and saw one of my friends. . .or _Original Toby's _friends.

"Oh, wait, you're not Toby." He stopped in front of me, a frown placed on his face. I was about to comfort him but he suddenly lifted his head up with a bright smile, "Even if you're not Toby, I know that when I see you, you made me smile! This makes me remember of Toby." he said, rubbing my head.

"Um. I think I should ask you. . .to make it clear for me, who are you again?" I asked with a sheepish smile. The boy blinked at me and took out his hand, signaling that he wanted me to shake hands with him. He grinned and introduced himself, "I'm Tommy Sparks. And, I've been Toby's friend since Grade 1, hope we can be friends too, Astro!" he beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy." I smiled and shook his hand a couple of times but seems that I overshook it. Thought that it's still an enemy. Fudge, I'm so stupid today. I let go of his hand so that he'll recover from being dizzy. "God, Astro, you're so strong." He said, hands still at the sides of his head. I chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry. I just couldn't control it. Must be that I've been used for fighting and forgot that I'm in school with kids. Better if I shouldn't fight anymore-" "No!" He cut me, "it's great that you'll keep on fighting so that you can practice if something's not right! If you didn't fight, I'm sure that this city was still in danger and you won't be popular!" he exclaimed.

I sweat dropped.

I let out a nervous laugh. Seriously? Am I that popular? I'm just a robot, how can I- "Look, don't mind that you're a robot. At least you're here, gathering memories of Toby, right?" Wait. . what? I internally slapped myself. Is this guy a psychic? Hey, as if he can read my mind!?

"Dude, your expression tells everything." He said. This snapped me out of my thoughts. I laughed a bit, scratching my head, "Hey Astro?" he asked. I cut my laugh and looked at him, "Yeah?" ". . . .it's nothing." He laughed. I tilted my head a bit and joined him. Really, this kid's good. No wonder Toby picked him. I meant _Toby._

But, Toby's not that picky, right?

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere around the surroundings. . . **

_**Normal POV**_

Not so far from Metro City, there was a wonderful city on the surface and was long-time built. The people, who are poor and unhealthy were welcomed and threatened well by the robots. The humans and robots were equal just like in Metro City. Thanks to their savior, and the-now president of their city.

The city was called Miracle City, where everyone is happy and out of strangers.

The city was attacked long time ago by Metro City's Military Squad, which was the order of President Stone when he won the election past few years. The people from that city were enraged and didn't like the people from MC (Metro City). This was also the feeling of the founder of Miracle City. She doesn't like people from there, too. Still holding a grudge against the founder of MC.

The city was highly protected by their Security Squad and never failed the president of Miracle City, who is Lily Brown, a friend of the founder of Mi.C (Miracle City). Or President Brown, that's what the people call her. But, the president's heart was so big and pure, she doesn't want any robot in harm (yep, she's just like their savior).

Now, shall we take a look at our savior. . or should we say, _Heroine?_

_******'s** POV_

Hmm. . .? Oh, hi there~! My name's Tony Tenma, 13 years old and now reading something that. . . bores me. I sweat dropped as I continued to read the book. Oh? Curious about the book? It's actually one of my mother's favorites, Chemistry. I know right? Science these days are getting boring and boring. Oh wait, is it just me or am I _really_ bored at this book? I let out a 'Hmph' and threw the book behind me, which was on-time, catched by Ray, he was our robot-butler since _that _incident didn't come.

And hey, let me tell you a secret. . .

I'm a robot.

Pretty cruel, right? Well, at first, it was a 'yes'. Why? Because a bunch of bastards came running around trying to catch me and get my precious heart. Yeah! I have a heart, unlike any heart, mine's blue. Weird, right? And wait, why am I asking too much? A-anyway, let's continue. I was made by my mother, which is, she is the founder of this city. You can say that we're rich and such. . but hey! We're not really, really rich! We're just average, just like the other citizens here.

She made me in order to be like the _original Tony _but, I can't really handle that. I wanted to have a wondrous life on my own. Well, I guess I can't really erase that program that she programmed me. . to be like her daughter. But now, since I already saved the whole city, she accepted me for who I am regardless that I'm a robot and advanced my systems like cannons and stuff. Pretty badass for a robot, right? AHHH! I asked again!

Sigh.

"Tony, I thought Annie told you to read the book not throw it?" Ray asked. Oh yeah, my mom told him to be equal like us, so to show that, he'll call us by our first names. I smirked, a normal one but not a seductive one, because most of the smirks are seductive and that's just. . .NO. A major no. "Oh c'mon, Ray. You know I was just having fun?" I said.

He sighed and pointed at me, "Now, now, Tony. I know that's not how Annie raised you. How about you show some heroine manners?" he asked. I sweat dropped. Seriously? Heroine manners? Hhmmm . .to tell you the truth, I never like that kind of mannerism. Hey, I've been programmed how Tony act and react, okay?

I gave him a 'Never' look. "Well, if you keep this up, Tony, I'm sure Annie will get mad at you." "Heh. Like she will. She won't get mad at me anymore because she knew that I'm a robot-a POWERFUL one~!" I beamed, fists on waist and my head up high, feeling Goddess-like. I heard Ray chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, a really powerful one." he said as he closed the door.

I pouted and turned to my window (Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually in my room~) and looked at the sky. Man, the sky's so blue. Feels like this is the time for me to fly off and feel the fresh air~.

I opened the window and took off. Oh wait! I forgot to close my window. Ahahaha. . .

After I closed the window, I continued to blast off through the sky. Oh wow~ this feels so great. No wonder one of my friends wanted to fly like me. Hey, robots have friends, too, you know? Suddenly, I saw a flying. . .a flying CITY?! HOLY SHI*. Th-this. . .! Is this Metro City?! Am I that far from home now? I think it's been 59 minutes plus one and voila? I'm here already?!

The city was pretty cool-like and. . .I think it's too advance from us. Well, we're still using trees for something-ish, and they're using. . .using-! . . never mind. . .

I decided to come back to Miracle City to tell my mother about this. Because I feel. . .I feel like I've been here before or something.

* * *

**So! How was it? Please do review and I'll keep my best~! **

**And, I'll also add not just Astro Boy Movie 2009, but also the Astro Boy 2003. I won't be using my computer for a while because I'll be somewhere to have a vacation but I'm sure I'll be able to update in January! So, keep your fingers crossed!**

**The next chapter. . I'll do my best to keep it longer. Stay tuned~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction, Connection

**WAH! I didn't know that it's still tomorrow! So, anyways, for those who reviewed, thank you so much~! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Now, on to the story! **

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**_Tony's__ POV_** **  
**

I flew back to my hometown and realized it's not that far away.

Wow, and I also realized that the city which I saw starts with the letter 'M' and ours started with 'M', too! This is getting weirder and weirder. . really, totally weird. Is our city connected with Metro City or something? 'Cause, I got something in my system and it's a bit. . . malfunctioning?

I finally touched the ground of our hometown, as I touched it, my eyesight seems all blurry and my electronic brain is spinning. God, what. . is. . wrong with- "Tony!" . . Huh? I slowly turned my head to the source and saw a lady. Yes, it's my mom. But, why? Isn't she be going to work? I felt a hand on my forehead. "Dearie, you're thinking too much, isn't that right?" She asked me. Hmm. . is that it?

I nodded slowly while my eyes are closed. She hugged me and carried my robotic body into the limo. Ray opened the door and let us come in. I felt that the engine was starting to move, so I opened my eyes slowly and furrowed, "Mom? Where are you taking me?" I asked, a bit quivering. My mom stared at me for awhile and gave me a soft look in the eyes, "Tony, my dear, we're going to find out what's happening to you. Since you're expression tells everything, you're in danger, by yourself that is." she said.

I'm in danger? That's ridiculous, I'll never be in danger except for our hometown. I don't like to be in danger by myself, who'll be the hero next in line of me? Just for this day-No. A big NO. I don't want someone that'll replace me. I like this life. I like being a heroine of Miracle City. I like being popular (hey, once you're popular you wanted to be _really _popular). Because I am me. I am _Alistra_.

Yes, that's my heroine name, Alistra. Pretty cool, huh? It's kinda rare but, I kinda think that it's just a make-up name. It doesn't bother me to have such a nickname, because I like it. I love names that started with letters 'A' because it's the first letter in the alphabet and I love it when it's first! But, I wonder why mom named me 'Tony' instead of my cool nicknamed. Really, it's just so. . . so cool! "Tony, you have to rest as we get to the lab." I heard my mom said. I, again, nodded slowly.

Then, I drifted to sleep. Or more like shut down for a moment.

* * *

_Bzzzt bzzzzt_

_**Astro's POV**_

Hm? I think I just felt my brain connecting to something.

Weird.

I'm sure I just heard something (yeah, it can be in other words like that). Wait, let me remember it again. That voice, it's a bit close to mine. Dude, I'm not kidding! That feminine voice is almost close to my tone! Errfff. . .I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Bro, you okay?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped from my thoughts. I looked behind me, and chuckled, "Y-yeah, I'm okay." I replied. Tommy pouted and sat down beside my table. "Astro, you looked NOT okay. As I said a while ago, you're face tells everything." I sweat dropped, "Dude, you're much like a psychic 'cause you're like reading my electronic brain." I said. He sighed and patted my back,"Hey, Astro, I'm not a psychic for God's sake! If I really am, I should have told you what you were thinking!" I widened my eyes in shock as he blasted his voice like that.

I glanced around the classroom and realized that it was actually lunch time. Phew, good timing. "Err-" "Here's the proof, you were thinking about something or someone a while ago!" I raised my eyebrow. "How did you almost know what I was thinking?" I asked. He facepalmed, "Dude, I already said it a while ago, . ." he stated. I sweat dropped.

"Hey, Astro?" "What now?" I asked as I arranged my things on my desk. "Wanna go outside?" He asked. I looked at him and smirked, "Sure. I'll be happy to." We both ran outside and saw many students eating their lunch on the grass, chatting and laughing. Humans are indeed interesting, aren't they? I wanna know more about them. Study them and act more human so that nobody can really guess that I'm a robot. Except for the people here in Metro City, they already know that I'm a robot. Their hero. Whoa, I didn't know that I'd admit.

But hey, it's the truth.

"Astro, wanna eat something?" Tommy asked. I stared at him and shook my head, "No thanks. I'm not that hungry, really." I replied. "Hey, I thought you can eat like Toby do?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I nodded. "But, I'm not really hungry for today." I said, my eyes stuck to the grass below me.

"Okay, whatever you say, bro." Tommy shrugged and left me. I looked back to where Tommy was going and turned my head to the sky. Hmm. . .how about pay a visit to Cora and the others? Yeah, guess that'll lighten up my mood. Just then, I felt the ground shaking. Earthquake? No, that's impossible, we're not even on the surface! This could only mean-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I whipped my head around and saw that the people were screaming. The students behind me ran in their respective classrooms with fright, but Tommy-"Astro!" I turned my head to the left and saw Tommy, cupping his mouth with both of his hands for me to hear. Dude, seriously? I can like, hear someone from far away; or a hundred meters away. Or kilometers. Oh great. "Stay behind, Tommy! You might get hurt!" I yelled. Tommy violently shook his head, "No! I have to help you!" he shouted back as he ran to me.

I put my hand in front of Tommy, which is he's just a few meters away. "No." I simply demanded.

"But-" "I said no." I cut him. Nice, payback time for him from cutting me. I internally chuckled at the thought. I looked by my side and saw some military machines away, firing and destroying the city. Great. Just great. Do you guys even have any idea who'll help in cleaning those destruction?! It's obvious. Of course, me. The other robots will just slack off and tell me what to do to replace the destruction.

I sighed as I remembered it. I don't want to do that ever again. It will just give me mere fright. Eh.

"Okay, Tommy. Stay here. This won't last long." I said, glaring at the machine. I blasted off leaving smokes and shocked Tommy behind. As I flew towards the machine. . why is it attacking this city and not others? Silly me, even if the other cities are in trouble, I have to help them, right? That's what heroes are for. Haha.

And. . .if there are really other cities around Metro City. Plus, I can say that this battle machine is not from here. If it's from here, it wouldn't attack the city. It could only mean one thing. There REALLY are other cities around Metro City! Weird. If there is one, dad should've told me about the other cities. I stopped by in front of it and readied my arm cannons. If there are people in there, I have to help them if they fall. I was only planning to destroy the machine to avoid it from destroying the city.

Then, I read something in my eyes.

_Cannons ready. Fire? _

_Yes or No_

I paced down a little because the machine stopped firing. Maybe because they are concentrated on me, I guess. I shook my head at the thought. No need to think about yourself today, Astro, the city's in danger.

* * *

_**Normal** **POV ** _

The army inside were shocked to see a robot in front of them, readied its arm cannons. The head of the security squad stood up and wavered, "A. . Alistra?" He questioned. One of the robot armies turned its head to the head, "No, boss. Seems that it's a boy and not Alistra." "R-right. . " _'But, he looked just like her.' _He thought.

"Well, fire it! It comes from Metro City, right? So, destroy the robot!" He shouted.

The cannons from the machine fired at the robot and in surprise of the people inside the machine, the robot fired his cannon to the rocket. Then it both exploded. Astro flew towards the smoke and towards the machine, then he punched the glass with full might and it broke. He flew himself in and positioned in battle form. "What do you guys want in our city?!" Astro yelled.

"Oh, just an order from the president of Miracle City. Now, get rid of him!" The head ordered the army. The army simply followed it and fired their lasers to the boy. Astro jumped high and ran upside-down the ceiling. The head growled and yelled some other orders for the robot to be gone. _'I can't be defeated that easily.' _Astro thought.

_Bzzzzzzzzzztt bzzzzzt_

_**Alistra's POV ** _

"W-what? Hm? Where. . ."

I glanced around the room and realized I'm in the laboratory. Oh yeah, right, mom just fixed me. Wew. Now, I'm all hyped up~! I stretched my whole body to see if it's all ready for fun. Just then, mom entered the room.

I sat on my electronic bed and stared at her when she went towards me. "Mom, what did you find?" I asked her. "Well, you just have some minor short-circuit in your brain. But, I'm sure you're alright now." She explained as she rubbed my artificial hair. "Mom?" "Yes, Tony?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down. "I just happened to jump into things recently." I said. My mom sat beside me and held my robotic hand, "What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed and looked at her.

"You know, I flew around and explore some things and found a flying city. And it felt like I've been there before. And, as I kept on remembering it, my sight became blurry and my head was spinning that time. And a while ago, I kind heard something or someone but I can't tell who it is. The voice sounded like a boy just around my age, I guess, and it will just sound like 'bzt bzt'-like that." I explained. My mom let go of my hand and stood up. I can't tell what she's feeling right now but, the atmosphere was intense.

"Mom? You feeling okay?" I asked.

"Tony, what I warned you since you were little, don't mind things like that. It will just damage your brain and. . .just don't mind it. Forget what you experienced a while ago." She said in a demanding voice. "Mom-" "And don't EVER go to that city again." She said, almost 'ordered'. "Why mom?" I asked again. God, I'm so curious today. "I don't want to talk about it, Tony. Please." "But mom-" "PLEASE."

I was shocked.

I ran past her and exited the door.

Why. . .I haven't seen my mother angry like that. What's with her? I was just asking. God, why is this happening. Ray was right, she'll really get mad at me for a reason. Or, if that's what he really meant.

_Brrrrsssshhhhzzzttt _

I stopped on my tracks and pulled my dress up. (Good thing I'm wearing leggings in case some perverts are going to take a shot with me. Ick.) And pressed my chest, which was covered by my 'part' or my bra. It opened and my core was reacting slowly. Wh-what. . really. WHAT HAS GONE WITH ME?!

* * *

**Well, hope this'll do. Again, I won't be able to use my computer for a while because I'll be going somewhere to have a vacation. **

**Anyways, please do review~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Alistra in Metro Land

**Aha! I'm back from my 1 week vacation in Philippines, Davao City~ **

**Anyways, I just watched Tinkerbell: Secret of the Wings which I just bought, it's pretty awesome. I can't believe Tinkerbell got a sister! **

**O-oh, why am I talking about Tinkerbell thingie even though this is Astro Boy? Heh. I'm pretty weird. **

**So, please do enjoy this chappie~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**_Alistra's POV_**

I panicked and ran towards the hall as fast as I could. Th-this is just creepy, man! And what if I won't follow her rules? She always order me around like 'don't do that' and 'do this'. What if I'll choose my own path? It's not like I'm a princess or such. But hey, I looked like a princess-SLAP. Don't think about this again, Tony! It's not modeling time or fashion time!

As I ran, I saw one of my mother's assistants. He saw me and shouted, "Stop, Tony!" "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted back, not bothering to look into his eyes. In other words, I closed my eyes while I ran. I can feel that he's worried and planned to ask my mom about me.

Finally, the sun rays touched my artificial skin and felt the breeze. I'm still running. Yeah, running-huh? I stopped running and walked slowly. There is something. . .weird happening. Something like I've been drawn to it. Really! Something like I've been involved. I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate.

Suddenly, I saw a vision. Or, is it?

It's like, I'm buried underwater or under the ice, which is pretty blurry.

I tried to clear it. . .but. . .

_**"L-let go of me!"** _

Huh?

**_"I said let go of me!" _**

**_"Never, robot. Such bravery. How strong are you, huh?"_**

**_"Stronger than you, bastard."_**

**_"I said shut up!"_**

**_SLAP_**

I held my head with my two hands and bumped something. God! My bra. . brai. . .brain. . .! "AAAAHHH!" I shouted, bumping more objects that are around me. No. . .stop! Brain, damn you! Stop it! I bammed my head with my fist to stop the madness. Just then, it stopped. I sighed big. Wew! What a miracle.

Plus, that voice. . .it's that voice again! The one I heard a while ago. And, I think I saw him once that 'vision' occured. His face was blurry, too. And I can't tell about the height or size or weight or-URGH. Why am I concerned about this? Maybe this is some of a 'Secret Love Affair' or something~! EEEEPPPPP! I can't wait!

I flew to the sky but something stopped me.

Ugh. I'm a robot, no one will go with a robot who is under covered with a human-like features. That's just no. Against the Law of Robotics, of course. But, my heart is close to humans. Wait. . . I think I misunderheard.

_**"Never, robot. Such bravery. How strong are you, huh?"** _

He's a robot, too! Like me! Okay, wait. I think I should make myself pretty~. W-wait. I shook my head in disapproval. Robots can't even love or such. .or something romantic. ARGH! I floated down to the surface and stomped my foot real hard, which makes the tree behind me flew to the air like a space shuttle or a rocket.

I looked back to where the tree is and moaned. I shook my head once more and flew towards the sky, again. Hey, to follow that damn tree?! I saw the tree and sighed. I boosted my rocket feet and caught the tree, while it's still flying. I sweat dropped and flew towards the surface.

* * *

_**Astro's POV **_

I struggled so that the handcuffs over my hands and legs would break free. What do these guys want? "Lucky for you, robot, I am going to take you to Miracle City."

I growled like a mad dog but, he just laughed. Seriously, this is the worst day of my life. Wait, I heard something. I turned my head to the right and saw battle ships. Yes! This city is nothing if I'm not here, of course. I tried to break free and succeeded. The army readied their machine guns as their chief glared to where I was looking at awhile ago.

Then, he pointed at me. "Destroy him with no mercy!" He yelled. The guns fired at me but I was pretty fast enough to escape. I broke another huge window and the wind touched my face. Free, at last. Pffft. I'm not a prisoner that has been locked up for years. It's been hours, only. Haha. I looked at the battle ships, clearly belongs to Metro City, and looked again at the military ship that attacked me awhile ago. Yes, the enemy.

Well, I already knew that they're the enemy.

My intuition tells me that I have to get out of the way. Well, my robotic and heroic intuition never fails me. Haha.

I shot right through the sky, perfect timing that the battle ships fired their cannons at the military ship. Heh, good for you to mess up with me!

Just then, I feel like something's coming. AH! W-what is that light. . . ?! I covered my eyes but it's still bright. I dared myself to open my eyes, and whoa. I'm shining. I'm-I'm lighting up into blue! WTF IS HAPPENING!?

Okay, stay calm now, Toby, everything's just fi-SLAP. NO! Everything's not fine! M-my whole body! "What is happening?!" I asked myself. Which everyone noticed because of the bright light. I can see that they covered their eyes, too. Whoa, is it that bright? Well, sorry I didn't do it! My body has a mind of its own!

_**Alistra's POV** _

I flew towards the city. Yes! It's over ahead of me. Just a few minutes, I'll be there. Wait, what is that? I stopped on my tracks as I agape. The-there's our ship! What's it doing there?! Ah! It's destroying Metro City, oh no! I have to stop this.

I sneaked to the entrance, which is not guarded by the security. . .-I wonder why? As I said, I sneaked to the entrance and ran towards the bushes quietly. Hey, they have bushes here, too! Well, what do you expect? A city full of no-nature around? Dude, they have trees and bushes plus flowers around here!

I looked up and saw a boy. WTF AHJDFKLAFLL;A;NALL?! H-HE'S FLYING! OH MY GOD HE'S FLYING! W-with those. .. uhhh. . .rocket boots? I can't tell the color because he's SO BRIGHT! FULL OF BLUE, URGH! I just soooo hate blue! Why not pink, huh? Erf. I covered my eyes because of the light. And wait, I've been blinded! . . . .whoa whoa wait. Do robots got to be blind, too? Well, today's not the day to ask questions to a stranger in my head which I talked to every time I'm getting nervous or what! Puff puff puff. . .

I looked over myself and I'm glowing like him, too! WTF IS HAPPENING?!

My legs wobbled like life is taken away from me and plopped on the concrete. My hands supported me by putting them on the ground and my head down. What. . .has gone with me?

Suddenly, I think I heard the ships' engines. Oh no. I looked up and saw that the ships have readied their cannons. W-what?! Why me? I'm _the _Alistra, hello?! Then, MiC's military ship stopped its cannons and calmed. Heh. Seems like they saw their heroine. Great.

_**Normal POV** _

"Stop." The head ordered. The ship discontinued their cannons and calmed. "How did Alistra come here?" He asked. "Sir, seems like she's glowing like the boy robot, too." One of the robot armies said. "This is impossible, in fact we don't know what's happening." The head sweat dropped. "Sir, look closer at the two." The robot army said, pointing at the unscratched screen.

The head was shocked.

"T-take away-I-I mean, hide Alistra in our ship, now!" He stammered. The robot armies followed the order and pressed some buttons. The net targeted the black-haired girl, but this caught Astro's eyes. He ignored how the light is bright and shot down fast to save the defenseless girl. The blue light shined so bright that this made the two fall down, even the ships are out of control.

The blue light is still on, again, Astro ignored it and caught the lady on time before she will splat on the concrete. The girl dared herself to open her eyes and it widened in shock, "W-who. . are you. . ?" she asked slowly. Astro raised his eyebrow and was about to say something until the MiC's ship fired its cannons towards the boy.

Astro furrowed and fired his arm cannon at the rocket. Which blew between their distances. This was the chance that he'll ask her, "I was about to ask the same question. Who are you?" he asked. Both of them gasped.

"You're the voice I heard inside my head!"

Both of them gasped again, "We sync-you said-I can't-" and said the same thing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey dude, let the girl talk first, okay?" The girl asked, more like an order. Astro rolled his eyes, "Whatever the lady says." "We don't have much time to chit-chat today, okay? Your city's in trouble and it's all because of our ship!" She pointed as she raised her voice. Astro's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? What ship? You mean. . .that. .that printed 'MiC'?" He asked, looking at the pointed ship in the same time. The girl nodded and shoved him, which caused her to fall. Astro gasped and was about to save her until he heard her, "No! Don't come. I'm fine because. . " the girl's feet turned into rockets and flew past the dumbfounded lad.

"I can fly~!" She hollered through the skies. Astro widened his eyes in shock and flew towards her slowly while the girl was still spinning like it's her first flight.

The blue light turned into neon and thread-like; feathery-ish light that followed them. The girl turned her head to where the boy was and saw that he's coming towards her. Her smile turned into a slight frown and the two began to stare at each other. The MiC ship suddenly fired a rocket at them and, on time, the MC's leading ship fired a barrier at the rocket, so this made it stop.

The girl's eyes wavered and suddenly, a tear drop fell from the corner of her right eye. This interfered Astro's thoughts and slightly shook his head, "Y-you're a robot. . .aren't you?" he asked the girl. Her lips quivered and wiped the artificial water drop that came out from her right eye, "Y-yeah." she replied, still looking down at the Metro City's surface.

"Then, why are you. . " ". .Crying?" The girl continued as she looked up to him straight to his hazelnut eyes. She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know. . . the answer why."

Astro was about to say something but was interfered with the cannon of the MiC Military Ship. He grabbed the girl's arm and readied his arm cannons, which to his surprise, the blue neon light slithered towards the arm cannon, which makes the blue blast grow. "Whoa." He fired his cannon towards the MiC ship and he was blasted away, like the last time he first used his arm cannons.

The girl was left by the lad who was blasted away and for a short while, she laughed heartily.

Astro struggled to get up and was succeeded. He saw the girl laughing heartily and this made him pout, "What are you laughing at?" he asked, his voice being in order or demand tone thingie. The girl heard this and still laugh, but can manage to talk (between laughs and giggles. Pft.). She swept her tears from laughing, "I-it's just. . haha. .oh I dunno? Hahahaha. . .well, the answer is. . . " "Is?" "Pft. . .BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed again as she held her stomach from hurting her internal electronic system.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Astro yelled. "I'M LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU'RE FUNNY! AHAHAHAHA!" The girl yelled back, still laughing.

The MiC ship, which was blasted by the blue blast, fell slowly towards the ground. The girl saw this and stopped laughing. _'Oh no! I have to help them!' _She thought as she flew to the ship and went to the bottom of it. She held the ship with struggles. Astro stood up and widened his eyes in surprise. "Whoa, this girl's pretty strong." He muttered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Miracle City's Miracle Laboratory. . .** _

"Ray, have you seen Tony?" The blonde lady asked through her phone. "No, Annie. She's not in the house nor the room." The robot talked back. The lady sighed big and furrowed, "Where in the world is she?" she muttered. "T-thank you, Ray. Please do call me if you saw her." She said. "Yes, Annie." He approved.

The lady locked her cell (if you know what I mean) and put it in her pocket. She continued to walk towards the halls and saw one of her assistants. "Jake." She called. The man turned his head to its source and stood straight, "Yes, ma'am?" "Have you seen Tony?" She asked. Jake nodded in reply then sighed. "She ran past me and the others in surprise because of her tone of voice. She was like. . internally crying." He said.

The lady slightly covered her mouth with her fingers, "Oh no. . .where could she be?"

* * *

**WEW! Well, guess that's pretty long, I guess. . .**

**Ahahaha, I have a fun time typing this and it's been hours sitting with the computer to type this all day long. Well, I was pretty busy with something at the same time and I was bundled up too much for typing this chapter.**

**Anyways, I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkk~! Wait, I just said that, right? A while ago? -_-**

**And oh! Please do review! :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Astro Boy: My Twin Core! And don't worry, the 2009 characters will come out, I hope. ||D**


	4. Chapter 4: He saw Her

**Sooo. . . welcome back to My Twin Core! :D**

**Thank you so much for those who read this, favorite this, and for reviewing! I'm so happy and promised that I'll make the MTC's chappies long. . I hope. ^_^**

**Now, on to the story~!**

**.**

**_"You're the voice I hear inside my head _  
**

**_the reason that I'm singing_**

**_I need to find you._**

**_I gotta find you."_**

**_~This Is Me~_**

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Astro's POV**_

She's. . .really strong. I can't believe girl robots can do that, too. Well, Artificial Intelligence girl robots.

"Astro!" I heard the familiar voice and turned to its source. "Tommy! I thought I told you to stay back?! It's too dangerous for humans to-" "I don't care! I'm here to help so please, let me!" I widened my eyes in surprise. Whoa, Tommy's good. Now I see why the real Toby picked him. Seriously, no human can stand out and help a robot for fighting a military ship.

I sighed and smirked, "Okay, here's the plan." I whispered the plan to him and for a short while, he agreed in a sign of nodding. We positioned in our selves and I called out the lady, "Hey! Uhm. . lady!" I saw her looking at me and I smirked. "Need a hand? You looked like you're having a hard time carrying that ship." I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't bother me, I'm fine!" she shouted.

Hey, I can hear you from there, okay? No need to shout. Still treating me like some bunch of regular kids. Well, I'm not regular! I'm a robot! . .uhm, which everyone knows.

I signaled Tommy for a distraction and he nodded. "Hey, girl! Over here!" Tommy shouted. She turned her head to him and furrowed, "What?!" "Would you mind if I'll tell you a secret of mine?" he asked. Wait-what? What secret? Oh man, this is gonna be a pain in the butt. Dude, pick something that is, oh I dunno? Something obvious, I guess? To keep her distracted.

"Telling a secret to me while not whispering but can be heard in public? This is better be something." She said. "Well, you know, girl. . . _I love you._" He said, a mischievous smirk placed on his face. I face palmed and sweat dropped. God, why does it have to be like this? She widened her eyes and was about to say something until I snatched the MiC Military Ship from her and threw it away to the other side of the surface and slipped then unto the bottom! Heh. I cleaned my hands feeling like all high.

I turned my head to the girl but all I can see is. . .her face grew to anger. What? Have I done something wrong?

"You!" She yelled, pointing at me. She came closer to me while pointing her finger and me, backing up. Whoa, this girl's intense. I put my hands in front of me, sweat dropping and smiled sheepishly, "L-look, I got rid of the ship so that there'll be no more danger in Metro City." I stuttered. Her anger grew more and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! MY PEOPLE ARE IN THERE! Well, I guess the robot armies are counted."

I laughed nervously, "H-heh. . uhm, so uh. . ?" "I have to help them!" She exclaimed as she ran towards where the ship fell. I hollered for her to stop but she won't listen. Sigh. Girls, really. I shrugged my shoulders and flew to her side, "Guess I have to help, too. I made them fall to the surface." "Good. Now the culprit of this mess is going to set things up." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, lady, I don't know you are but you don't have the right to judge me." I furrowed.

"Well, stop chatting 'cause we have someone to save!" She yelled and ran faster, farther away from me. Pretty much just a distance.

The both of us jumped into the cliff and blasted our rockets to fly fast. Good thing that the ship hasn't splatted on the ground yet. We both looked at each other and the neon blue light suddenly appeared. Whoa, it was gone awhile ago when we argued. If that's what it was. She was surprised. She looked at the neon light and looked back at me. Then, she smiled.

I widened my eyes as memories came to flow in my head. I whipped my head to the left and shook my head. I furrowed. Something's suspicious about this girl and she's pretty . . .familiar to me. Well, _for _me.

* * *

**_Alistra's POV_**

I furrowed and slightly shook my head.

"Dude, the ship! It's near to the ground!" I yelled. This interfered his thoughts. He looked at the ship, "Look, you'll be carrying that ship by its side while I will be at its bottom. Okay?" he asked. I nodded in agreement and both of us split up, the neon blue light still following me. And his, too.

I arrived by the side of the ship and tried to carry it. It was a bit successful but, I need more strength to lift this. Just then, the ship became a bit lighter. Gasp! T-that boy. . .he's. . .he's so much stronger than me! I can't believe this, I don't actually need help. My priority is to be stronger than others or even, be the strongest among all. But, it seems that this kid's the strongest. Sigh.

I pouted and used my strength to carry this then it became much much mooorrreeee lighter. My senses are tingling and it seems that the boy-what's his name again? Oh well, I heard that he's Astro. Okay, Astro. It seems that Astro thought of the same thing. Really, why are we like this? This is so weird. Really! The same face? Almost the same voice? Both robots-wonder why he is, too? The same height and all! . . well, except for the attitude, I guess.

Wait wait wait. . .why are we-? "Astro! Why are we taking the ship up to Metro City?!" I exclaimed. This stopped the ship from going upwards. Then, I heard a reply, "Sorry!" I face palmed after I heard his reply. Boys, really. Both of us took the ship down and together, we went up to Metro City. Sigh, if I've never met this guy, I would've stay if they're fine. But I'm pretty sure they're fine. They have to thank me sooner because I saved their lives. Oh wait, 'we'.

We landed at the entrance and we both sighed big. Whoa, we synced again! What's wrong with this world?! Everything's just became weird! I looked to him and saw that he pressed something on the concrete. I raised my eyebrow, "What's that?" He turned his head to me and smiled, "Oh this? This is just an invincible barrier that will keep us safe and can't be seen when danger will come back for us." he explained.

"Whoa." I gasped.

I looked around the buildings and saw that they're ruined. I hanged my head down, clenching my fists. "Uhm, are you alright?" I heard him ask. I gritted my teeth and whipped my head to him, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that the city is wrecked! This is all my fault. . . I should've known that our city is attacking yours. I'm so. . so. . .so stupid!" I stomped my foot real hard and left the tree, a few distances away from me, flew to the sky. It works every time.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the tree flew. Okay, awkward. Of course, I have to apologize to him because he lived here and I lived in Miracle City! I didn't know that this will get worse.

I hanged my head down once more and for a short while, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that. . .he's smiling? WTH. Why in the world is he smiling? That's just creepy. Totally creepy. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not basically your fault. If I had to be frank, it's actually the MiC ship. Or even, your President of Miracle City?" This snapped me, "Heck no! Our President is not that bad." I exclaimed. He tilted his head to the side and someone called him, "Whew! Astro, thank goodness you made it!" He turned to the boy and smirked, "Well, thanks to you, bro. You helped me did it." Hah! Just you?!

I planned myself to cough and he heard it. He smiled sheepishly and corrected himself, "Us, I mean."

Then, the boy started to whisper something to Astro, which of course, I can hear it. Stupid, I'm a robot, what do you expect? "Astro, who's the lady? She looked so pretty. And kinda looked like-" "Dude, don't get all so pervy around her. She just came here." "What? She just came here? What do you mean?" "Well, she's from Miracle City." "Miracle. . .holy cow-as in, _the _Miracle City?!" "Dude, shush!" I rolled my eyes and furrowed, "I can hear you even if you whisper. Don't be stupid." I said, folding my arms.

Both of them sweat dropped.

Then, a police came to us and called Astro. He went to him and, I can see that he's a bit nervous. I can't tell why. I eavesdropped in their chat, "Well, Astro, seems like you saved the day again. Thanks to you, there are many other buildings that need repairments. And I assume that you will help the workers to clean these mess." I giggled. Good thing I'm not involved. Wait, I _am _involved! I've been destroying their city, too! Well, guess I'm lucky that they didn't realized.

"But, sir," Hm? "that girl did these, too! It's not fair that I'll be the only one to help them do the work." He pointed at me as he said this. Hey, whoa whoa whoa, don't let the girl do these things that men can only do! The officer sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Astro but, she's a lady. Ladies are not involve here." he said. Yes! I so love you. . whoever you are! But, seriously, not the 'love' thingie. That's just too far.

Just then, a limo came past us and landed in front. The door opened and revealed a man in middle 50s or something. But, I got a hunch on this one, like, he's familiar to me. In an instant, a memory in my head appeared, a bit blurry but. . it's so mysterious.

_"Waaahh! Waaahhh!"_

_"Don't worry, dearie, mommy's here. I will protect you from harm." _

I gasped and clenched my chest. Really mysterious. I looked up and saw that Astro hugged the man. Just, who is he anyway? "Toby, looks like you've found a friend today." "Dad, tell the officer that I won't help the workers on repairing the buildings, it's just some kind of torture to me." He said. The man, or his called-Dad. . .wait a minute, do robots have fathers? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm a special kind of robot so mom took care of me. I sighed internally at the thought.

He looked to me and widened his eyes in shock. Why? Is there something on my face!? If it's a bug, please kill it!

"T. . . Tony?"

* * *

**Naw! Please do review and I'll update sooner or later than you think!**

**Well, I guess you knew when XD**

**Seriously, _PLEASE DO REVIEW~!_ :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Arguing To Fighting

**Sigh, school day's almost here. I'm going back to school on January 7 so. . I will be pretty busy with my studies. But, don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible. ;)**

**For those who read this and reviewed, thank you so much~!**

**Now, on to the story! **

**.**

**_"We are, we are not your ordinary_  
**

**_fami-mily but we can all agree that_**

**_we are, we are_**

**_close as close can be."_**

**_~We Are~_**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

The man was shocked to see the girl with the same face of his son. "T. . .Tony?" He stuttered, giving out a hand for him to touch her face to see if he's not dreaming. He touched her face successfully and widened his eyes. His eyes began to soften as tears fell from his eyes and hugged her.

The girl, who was hugged by the father of Astro/Toby, was surprised and tried to shove him off with the disgust-looking on her face, "Err. . what are you doing? And how did you know my name?" she asked. The man, still crying, furrowed, "What? You don't remember me? Oh wait, you were still a baby. I'm so stupid." he said, face palming. Astro tilted his head to the side and went beside his dad, "Uhm, dad? Why are you crying? And who's Tony?" he asked, curious.

The man turned to his son, "Toby, I'm sure your electric brain is sharp. I know that you remembered her." he said. Astro raised his eyebrow, "What? I. . I don't understand." "Me neither." The girl pouted. The man shook his head and patted her head, then, he realized something, "Tony, you're. . " "A robot?" She continued, "why, yes, I'm a robot. A special kind of A.I. So, if you'll excuse me, sir." Tony was about to leave but was stopped by the man. "No, don't go, Tony. You don't know how happy I am to see you and you are going to leave now? How about stay for awhile?" He said, gesturing the city.

Tony shook her head and smiled nervously, "No, I don't want to, sir. In fact, I don't even know you. And I don't even know much of Astro." she said, waving her two hands in front of her.

"No. Don't worry, Tony. I'll explain to you everything." The man said and stood up. He went to the limo with Astro by his side, then he gestured her to follow him. Tony agreed and followed. As they drove to the Ministry of Science, the man asked some questions about the girl. "Tony, did your mother talked to you about us?" The man asked. The girl was indeed confused and gave him a questional look, but looked down, "Uhm, the thing is. . no. She didn't. If I ask her about the Metro City, she would just go mad at me or even, try to ignore me." she replied.

The man scratched his chin as he looked down. Astro heard this and decided to ask, "Dad, I don't know what's going on but, I'm not involved here, right?" this snapped his dad's thoughts. "You're involved, too, son." He answered. Astro moaned and slightly shook his head, "Oh God why." he muttered.

"And dad, why are we going to the Ministry of Science?" Astro asked. "Son, I am going to explain everything you need to know. If, you _want_ to know." The man said. Astro and Tony both exchanged glances and looked back to the man. The man sighed, "You two, haven't you realized?" "Realized what?" Tony repeated. "You did saw that blue light, right?" He asked, "Why, yes! It was big so. . pretty sure that we saw it clear enough." Astro answered.

"It was obvious, though. We can all see it." Tony rolled her eyes. The man's eyes soften and smiled at her, "Even if you're a robot, I can see that you've grown." he commented. Tony whipped her head to him and smirked, "Look, old man, I really don't know who you are but you're really starting to creeping me out. One more ridiculous comment and I will explode into pieces. You know why? Because you seemed like you knew a lot of me and I can call you as a creepy stalker." she raised her voice as she said this.

This made Astro snap, "Look here, missy! I don't know who you are, too. Well, that's what I said a while ago. . I guess. B-but, anyway, you don't have the rights to yell at my father!" he yelled. "Well, look who's talking! It's not my fault that I'm in here! Or even in this city!" "Heh. Practically, you just went here to know more about Metro City and destroy it together with your city!" "Hey, buddy! I'm not the Pres. plus, it's in our rules to destroy this city!" "Well, well. So, that means you're going to destroy the city after all." "WHAT?! I just said that-"

"You two, stop it!" The man shouted. This made the two stop.

"If you keep this up, your cores will explode." He warned. Both of the kids widened their eyes in shock, "What!? Cores? Y-you mean. . " "W-wait, how did you know that I have a-" "Core?" The man continued, "I just gathered your data now and reading it." he said as he showed them the tablet. The girl sweat dropped and whispered to Astro, "Your dad's weird."

Astro gave her a 'no-he's-not' look and rolled his eyes. "And, I've realized when I read your data, both of your cores came from the same fragment." The man said, stroking his beard. "Wha? No. . way. . " Tony gasped. Astro violently shook his head, "No. . .I thought there was only one fragment?!" he raised his voice. His dad shook his head, "I thought it the same way, too." he said.

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder!" Tony shouted, pulling her hair like a mad girl. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Tony." Astro gestured her to calm down, but Tony shove him off, "Now, who's calling me by my first name." she folded her arms.

Astro rolled his eyes and glared at her, "I don't care. That's what my dad called you, right? And, maybe everyone calls you by that name." "Hey-" "We're now here, kids." The man said, looking at the window. The door opened and they went out. They passed the surroundings, which was awed by Tony, "Cool~" "Heh. Be awed by our city." Astro said, letting out his mischievous smirk. Tony rolled her eyes in disgust, "Still, our city's better than yours, dum-dum." she said.

"Now, now. Stop fighting, you two." The man furrowed. "We're not fighting, dad! We're just. . .arguing." Astro said, scratching his head with a frown placed on his face. Tony 'hmp-ed' and folded her arms on her chest. The man sighed and face palmed, "Really, you two. I don't want that you'll be gone for good, okay? So, stop arguing." he said. "Which is pretty close to 'fighting'." Tony rolled her eyes as she continued. _'You read my mind, Tony.' _The man thought.

The entrance door opened and the threesome went trough the halls. "Whoa, I can't believe it's big." Tony commented, her brown eyes widened in marvel and she was twirling around like she was in Wonderland. Just then, she realized something. She whipped her head to the two and sweat dropped. Astro was holding back of his laughter and giggles and his dad was just smiling. A different one. Like, he's proud or something. "W-what?! I was just twirling around to see if. . .if. . ." "If?" "If your roof's okay? Oh wait, it's NOT okay! Look how disgusting it is! Yuck. I really hate blue. If I were a carpenter, I would've put some pink decorations in it to marvel the scientists~!" She said, her eyes sparkling while daydreaming.

Astro was disgusted,"Errff. Pink? Look here, girl, I don't like pink and I love this just the way it is." he said, stomping towards her while he pointed out his finger at her. "Heeyyy?! Pink is soooo way more cooler than blue. Blue is the meaning of sadness, don't you know that?! If this building is painted with blue and white, I'd rather have pink and white because pink symbolizes charity!" "Well, that's true about blue that the meaning of it is sadness but, you're wrong about pink! Pink symbolizes sneeze! Have you ever read it in the book, you dummy?!" Astro backfired.

"How dare you call me 'dummy'?!" Tony yelled.

"I said, stop it you two! You're making a fuss over here. Remember kids, this isn't a playground, it's a laboratory. Well, we're still in the halls and- oh, you know what I'm talking about." The man said. "Ah! Doctor Elefun!" Astro said as he waved a hand above his head. The called doctor noticed him and smiled, then he came towards them, "Well, hello there, Astro. Hello Tenma. And who's this?" he asked as he took a glance at the girl.

The girl nervously smiled, "Uhm, I'm Tony, sir. And. . .what did you say earlier?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. "WAH~! BIG BROTHER!" A voice interfered them. Astro turned his head to its source and grinned, "Hey, Zoran-whoa!" Zoran tackled him with a bear hug really tight, this surprised him. Tony raised her eyebrow and pointed at the girl, "Who are you. . ?" she asked. Zoran finished her bear hug with Astro and looked at her with a furrow, "And, who are you?" she repeated Tony's question.

"Hah! Well, as you can see, I am clearly Astro's little sister and the name's Zoran!" She proudly introduced herself feeling all mighty.

Tony rolled her eyes and placed both of her hands on her hips, "So what if you're the 'lil sister of him?" she asked, glaring at Astro. Astro returned the glare as he noticed this. "What?! Are you living in the cave or something!? Astro is the strongest and most popular over the world! Or even, the whole universe!" Zoran shouted, gesturing a big circle in front of her.

Tony's eyes widened and whipped her head to Astro, and marched towards him, "_You _are a hero?!" she exclaimed. Astro sweat dropped, "Well, yeah I guess. But, I'm not that po-" "So, you are going to be next in line of me?!" she raised her voice. Astro dead panned, "N-next in line. . of you? What the hell are you talking about?!" "I'm talking about my fabulous life!" Tony yelled. Astro's eyes widened more and shook his head violently, "Wait wait wait, your fabulous life? What's it for me?" he asked.

"Yeah! If you've got a fabulous life, that means your famous, too!?" Zoran asked, hands on her waist. "Well, duh yeah! I am the heroine of Miracle City and a pop star of all singing talents! Of course, you know who I am." Tony smirked. Astro and Zoran were silent for a while then began to laugh loud. This snapped Tony, her right eye twitching with anger, "WTF!? Why are you laughing!?" she yelled.

"Hah! I don't even know you!" Zoran shouted, ignoring the question.

"Wh. . what?!"

* * *

**WEW! That's that! **

**I will update soon! So stay tuned!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~! :D**


End file.
